Sonic the Hedgehog
"Sonic" Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog 'is one of the three main protagonists of ''The Murder of Me comic series created by Gigi Dutreix. He is a Mobian hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds, before Zielo erased the Master Emerald from existence. Renowned as the former hero of his world, Sonic has stood as the primary opposition to the villainous reign of the evil Doctor Eggman and the Eggman Empire for years. History Early Life Sonic was born in presumably in either 3220 or 3221 to the loving couple Jules and Bernadette the Hedgehog. Not much is known about him during this time. "Glowy" Taken Away Six years later, the Hedgehog household was engulfed in flames, presumably by Zielo. Inside, the corrupted god takes pieces of the child's soul, causing him to scream. The yell for help is heard by his parents as they're able to find Sonic on the floor, crying. Bernadette rushed to his aid and is told "H-he (Zielo) took my glowy away". Jules decides to confront Zielo, but because Sonic feels "incomplete" at this time, most of the conversation is unrecognizable. This confrontation leads to Jules activating godly powers, only to be killed by Zielo in front of his wife and child. Nightmares The prequel features Sonic breaking into Tails' house and sleeping on the couch in the middle of a rainstorm. Due to having nightmares for the past 3 weeks, Sonic has been unable to sleep in his own bed, let alone stay in his own house because of the continuous repeating nightmare. The '''nightmare in question is really the memory of his father Jules dying right in front of him and his mother Bernadette, also revealing the trauma that followed suit afterwards. Eventually, Tails is able to help calm Sonic down and encourage him to look to a brighter future, with the hope that eventually the pain he carries from his father's death 4 years ago will ease away. The Mobian/Human Treaty Because of conflict between Eggman with the Mobians, they don't trust humans. So to fix that, a human government decide to have a peace treaty, where Eggman is hung for his crimes and Sonic is taken as a slave. After being told the reason he was there, Sonic tries to go, but is shot in the foot with a gun specifically to combat his speed. For the next five years, he is forced to do gruelling labor and unable to contact his friends. He has tried to escape a few times, as well as rebel against their orders, but they always caught him or punished him with their weapons that could easily get to Sonic. They weren't allowed to kill him, so they made sure to hit him in the feet, where it really hurt. He was also threatened that they would kill his family if he tried escaping again. This horrific experience lasted five years until they finally let him go. Appearance Sonic is a Mobian Hedgehog who stands at a height of 3 feet 3 inches. He has cerulean blue fur covering most of his body. His muzzle, arms & torso are peach-coloured and his eyes are emerald green and he has 6 head quills dropping back from the back of his head, 2 quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears white gloves but his most distinguishing trademark features are his full red, single white striped, gold buckled friction-proof sneakers. As of Issue 9 onwards, he wears a blue cape and a blue pendant made from unknown material connected to a brown rope, otherwise known as an energy controller - Heephis' to be specific. Abilities Super Speed - Was the fastest thing alive, until the human government kept shooting his feet, he can't run as fast as he used to. God Powers - Sometimes goes into a state (glowing yellow eyes) that sometimes lets him become somewhat unstoppable, having unlimited amounts of energy until it wears off, making him blackout (until he got his energy controller) Thought Reading - From his link with Shadow and Silver, he is able to hear their thoughts. Nutrients Transfer- Due to his link with Silver, he's able to share nutrients to Silver. Sleep Transfer - Give Shadow sleep due to their link between each other. Personality He can be confident and cocky at times, but deep down, he is a good person and will do anything to help. He often gets emotional and desperate when his friends and family are in risk. He also gives extreme anger towards Zielo, mostly for killing his father and making his mother soulless. His anger and grief (after accidentally killing his mother in issue 11) causes him to turn into Tainted Sonic, which makes him almost in a fallen state like the Gods, making him crazy and power-hungry. He's also a bit of whiner when he's bored or unimpressed. He's also a complete coward towards water (rain included). Background Information Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes